Hessix
Hessix suffered a betrayal from his closest friends on Boi that resulted in the murder of him and his lover Sufar . As they lay dying in the streets they were resurrected by Ora , a Galactic entity, and they became Cosmic beings. Ora's galactic companion Jin wasn't as receptive to the idea of their resurrection and decided to forge a rift between the two newly resurrected souls. Hessix traversed the galaxy as a cosmic spirit of hate and vengeance and spread his corruption across the cosmos, notably on the world of *___* where he created a demonic force to eradicate the planet. As he watched his creations begin to take hold in the world and cause havoc he began to feel the longing for his lost love and left the planet in search for her once more. Hessix found himself in a populated solar system and his itch for ire was back and he plotted the next world he would enact his vengeance on. Before Hessix could settle on a world to corrupt he heard a voice beckoning to him. He searched around and saw his love in the distance calling out to him. He rushed to her and they embraced each other, their ethereal forms resonating with each other. They make up for all this time they were apart and celebrated their reunion and resurrection and as their hearts intertwined, as did their bodies. Their ethereal forms melded into a plasmic sphere. An enormous energy radiated from the purple glob and it began to become unstable. Energy shot off from the spheres aura and began to bombard the surrounding planets in the solar system. A decade of erratic assaults plagued the solar system until the sphere began to defuse back into the two ethereal beings. After a decade of expressing their love they were ready to set their sights to the future together. As they began to explore in search for a new home from the many planets in the solar system they came to discover they had all been destroyed. Fragments of worlds just drifting in the cosmos, a mess of death and despair. Aghasted at what they had done, Sufar sought to make it right. She asked Hessix for his help in restoring the worlds and repairing what they had done. Hessix would do anything to see Sufar happy so he began to piece together the fragmented worlds and pulled them into a single sphere. When they were all done Sufar and Hessix joined their power to resurrect the dead and bring life back to the world as they fused the sphere together. Sufar felt like this new world was meant for them and these beings were their children and they must protect them. She asked Hessix to make them home among their children so they could watch over them. Hessix builds an immaculate kingdom them, and Hessix and Sufar take their place as protectors of the realm. All of races witnessed the descent of the two 'holy beings' into this land that recently appeared and praised them as Gods. Sufar and Hessix, finally had found happiness. After a few years exploring this new world, learning of the races, mediating between them, creating structure, and answering questions about themselves, things began to become boring. They both had found happiness, they had each other, everything was great; but since making this new world they hadn't really used their cosmic powers. Sufar told Hessix they should each work on a project, something to add to the world that came from them, not just something they had pieced together. So they both took on the creation of a new species to inhabit their world, they would work in secret and then offer it as a surprise to each other. Hessix worked tirelessly on his new creation, becoming absorbed in his work. He stuck to what he was good at and created a Demon. However, Hessix wasn't preoccupied worrying about Sufar and with this new found clarity and time he wanted to make the ultimate specimen. He researched all the races and their abilities and borrowed what he could and fabricated what he couldn't. The Alfega, Hessix greatest creation was sure to impress Sufar and rule as king and ultimate guardian of this new world of theirs. Post-War of Scars Hessix flees with his horde and licks his wounds as he plots how to return his power and punish those who led him to his current state. Hessix rallies his demons and aids them in their evolution aswell as send them to assassinate, possess, and instigate war among the realm. Hessix and his demons played an instrumental part in spurning on the second great war, the War of Separation . They lent their power to those who would be tempted to their service and helped amass heavy casualties and also built a large group of allies in the other races. Post- War of Separtaion Hessix is orchestrating the dissent of high officials and amassing a force from all his double agents among the races. The demons continue their missions and corrupt continents one by one. The dark forces grow and Hessix Generals at the forefront are bringing forth a new War that will be sure to wipe out all that oppose Hessix rise to power. This event has come to be known as 'The Dark March'. Post- Dark March After his dark army had been defeated and disassembled Hessix takes what was of value he obtained from his war efforts and secret missions and called upon one of his most ambitious of Generals with great promise, Bathal . Together him and Bathal would continue to work the shadows to return Hessix to his glory and Hessix promises to aid Bathal in his ambition of becoming an Alfega Demon. Bathals Capture The Triumvirate managed to find out the location to Bathals Lair and raided the catacombs. After a long fight Bathal was taken down by the Triumvirate and sealed away by their trump card Bulraka of 'The Last ' who helped in his defeat. Hessix and Bathal met eyes before he was sentenced to his fate and they both knew what must happen next. Bathal smirked and Hessix slithered through the dimension. Bazals Familiar Hessix sought out Bazal , the son of Bathal and took on the charge of primping him for his use. He continued to work in the shadows as Bazals unassuming pet snake demon/familiar. Although he was frustrated by Bazals slow progress and foolish nature he was astounded by his potential for power and his array of abilities. Despite the inevitable need for Bazal, Hessix almost felt bad for his fate since he began to form a liking for the boy.